The Decision
by uchihakiriko
Summary: Shinigami aren't to be with humans.That's the rule. Orihime loves him, and I can't break the rules. No one has before... Right? So even though I left...Why do I still feel for him?Slight IchiOri, IchiRuki and a happy ending for the sweet girl who lost.
1. Chapter 1

The Decision

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's see… I don't own Bleach, and this is my first Bleach story?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started with the teacher announcing the dance. It was in all the confusion, the students running around, the panicking, that Inoue Orihime walked up to Kuchiki Rukia and asked her if she wanted to come over to her house for a sleepover. It was also in the midst of all this talking she said yes.

------

" You look great, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime smiled brightly. Rukia turned around, looking in the mirror.

" It's almost like a insult, you know. You look so much better!" She observed the white dress once more.

Orihime blushed. " Y-You think?" Rukia nodded.

" You should try putting your hair up more!" Some of Orihime's hair came down, but most of it was held up by a large clip. She wore a dark navy dress with a rose sitting on the top left corner. Tatsuki, who claimed that Orihime needed its long sleeves to protect herself from Chiharu, chose it. The blue clips her brother gave to her remained. Orihime was silent for a moment.

" Kuchiki-san… Do you think Kurosaki-kun will like it…?" Orihime blushed, looking down. Rukia became silent immediately, nodding slowly.

'_I know Orihime likes Ichigo… But I'll get hurt… and if it's the opposite, she'll get hurt, and that'll be ruining a great friendship…'_

" Kuchiki-san?" Orihime waved her hand in front of the girl's face. " It's time to go!" Rukia snapped out of her thoughts and smiled encouragingly.

" Yeah!"

'_I know we're going alone… will he be there too?'_

--------------

" CHIHARU!!" a foot landed squarely in the said girl's gut.

" Oogh…" The redhead landed on the floor. " But how will I greet Orihime then?" She whined. Tatsuki put her hands on her hips.

" You won't."

" Hn." Ichigo turned to look at the entering girls. Suddenly behind his shoulder, was-

" So who is it? OOH! I bet it's Rukia-chan! Or, probably Inoue-san! Or maybe even-"

" SHUT UP KEIGO! ONE MORE WORD AND YOU WILL BE OVER IN THAT CORNER WITH NO HEAD!!"

" Why meeee?" Keigo ran away. Tatsuki sweat dropped and turned to look at Rukia. The Kuchiki was staring out of the window, blankly and almost… sadly.

" She's not like herself at all…" She muttered.

" What's that? I can go hug Orihime-chan? OKAY!!" Chiharu wriggled out of Tatsuki's grasp and ran toward Orihime.

" CHIHARUUUUU!!!!"

--------- (Anyone besides me notice it started and ended with the same word? XD)---------

" Why did you bring me out here, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime looked up at the moon. It was a clear sky out, perfect for stargazing. Rukia looked away.

" Your feelings for him are obvious aren't they?"

" Huh?" Orihime's eyes widened.

" I bet he likes you too." Rukia bit her lip. Damn, it hurt. Stupid gigai…

'_I am a shinigami and I cannot feel these…'_

" And…"

' …_emotions. They are simply unavailable to me…' _

" The way you act…"

'… _And a relationship between a human and a shinigami…'_

" Is a little obvious…"

' …_Is completely…'_

" And I know you like him, so…"

' _Hopeless.'_

" You should go confess to him."

" Wha-?" Orihime turned red. The color didn't show up that much in the dark, but the moonlight lit it dimly. Rukia smiled softly and turned to leave. "Rukia!"

The raven-haired girl turned.

" Yes?"

" Where are you going?"

" Does it matter?"

" Yes!"

" No." She didn't turn around. " Go ahead." Rukia did not move until Orihime went into the building. " I'm sorry… Orihime…. _Ichigo…_"

------------------

Uh…. Short but next will be shorter! (For those who are actually reading this and are going to review… and if they do if WILL be a _**MIRACLE**_!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

The Decision

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.M.G!!! PEOPLE ACTUALLY REVIEWED!! IT'S A MIRACLE!! A COMPLETE, UTTER MIRACLE!!!

I still don't own Bleach… Oh well. I'll still update, just to get the story out of my head.

Did I say shorter? I meant to say longer! I'm so sorry!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" WHAT?!" Ichigo could be heard miles away, probably more. " RUKIA IS GONE AGAIN!?" Orihime shuddered.

" I-I…" She trailed off, looking away.

" Be quiet, Kurosaki. You're scaring Inoue-san." Uryu (Or Uryuu…) Ichigo fumed.

" CALM DOWN?! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HELL SHE IS!" Orihime looked down, slightly nervous.

" M-Maybe in Soul Society?" She gulped. Ichigo's eyes softened and he managed to mutter out, his voice hoarse. "I hope so…"

' I have to tell him… Rukia told me to, so I guess it's now or never…' 

" We should go get Chad and head over to the Urahara shop." Uryu got up and left the room, heading outside. Ichigo began to get up as well.

" K-kurosaki-kun… wait…" Orihime called out softly. Ichigo turned around, slightly annoyed, but didn't show it.

" Yeah?"

" I… I… I love you!" Orihime spat out, her eyes shut tight. No doubt she expected some sort of rejection. Ichigo's heart thumped.

' What do I do…? 

" I-"

" ICHIGO KUROSAKI!! ARE YOU GETTING OUT HERE OR WILL I HAVE TO COME IN AND DRAG YOUR ASS OUT ?!" Uryu yelled.

" I'm coming already, sheesh!" Ichigo got up and left the room. Orihime looked down sadly, and she too got up.

' I really love him… do I?' 

---------------------------------------------

Of course, in the Sereitei, (Is that how you spell it…?) it is not unusual to see shinigami. But what IS unusual is seeing a shinigami that was supposedly sent on a mission and is not scheduled to return anytime soon AT ALL. That is why when someone reported that Rukia Kuchiki was here, they flew into confusion. Rukia sighed, staring at the sandals she wore as she walked. Toshirou Hitsugaya walked by her, not sensing anything strange.

Well, that is…

" Kuchiki?" He couldn't believe his eyes. " You aren't supposed to be back for at least another two months! What are you doing here?"

" I am sorry, Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia closed her eyes. " I could simply not stand to be there back in the real world any longer. I was starting to feel emotions that are not allowed for shinigami." (This formal talks IS KILLING ME!) " It is better that I do not stay there. Would you mind telling Captain Ukitake that I need a break from the missions to the real world?" The Captain of the tenth squad nodded.

" I can do that. I guess in a way, I kind of…" He trailed off. Rukia smiled slightly, remembering the way he had looked at Karin.

" It's Ichigo's little sister, isn't it?" She grinned. Toshirou turned pink and began to walk away.

" Shut up."

-------------------------

Byakuya Kuchiki tended to have a way of getting people to feel something towards him. Sometimes, they hated him. Others revered him as a god, or looked up to him in awe. Others loved him, some wanted to surpass him. But Byakuya himself did not normally show feelings. But as we all know, today is not a normal day.

" KUROSAKI ICHIGO WILL DIE!!!" A voice rang out of the Kuchiki household. Inside, Rukia sat on a couch with her eyes rimmed with red. Byakuya stood, his face turning red, holding up a fist.

" Nii-san… Please… Don't. It was my fault for getting involved with humans. I know that never in the history of shinigami has someone loved a real person." Rukia muttered. Her voice sounded stuffy. Byakuya looked at her.

" No. There is one."

Rukia looked up surprised. " What?"

" He… was one of the old captains." Byakuya said.

" Who was he?" Rukia wiped away another tear. Byakuya turned around.

" His name… is Kurosaki Isshin."

--------------------------

" Ah, welcome, welcome!!" Kisuke Urahara welcomed the four with open arms. But of course, not literally.

" We need to get to soul society." Ichigo pushed his way passed the ex-captain.

" Now, now. Is that any way to greet the very person who will help you there?" The man tipped his hat and smiled. " Now, come on in." Ururu, Jinta and Tessai all shooed them into their basement, before they too went down. The basement was the same as it always had been, except for a rather large column that stood in the middle, standing about seven feet high, two feet wide. It was shiny, like steel, but made of stone. A screen was attached to it.

" What is THAT thing?" Ichigo stared.

" That's a tracking device, in a way. Just put a chip on, and it'll track your every move. It covers you in a kind of magic that allows us to see you." A black cat sprang out of the shadows.

" Oh my!" Kisuke grinned. " What have we here? A stray cat?"

" Shut up, Kisuke." Yoruichi groaned. Uryu smirked.

" Urahara-san, may I ask you a favor before we leave?"

' _This is for you Ichigo. Just because you're so dense.'_

-----------------------------

News travels far in Sereitei, as shown by below;

" ICHIGO IS HERE ?!" Rukia yelled in disbelief.

" Yup! Ichi is back! I bet Kenny will want to play with him!" Yachiru smiled giddily, bouncing up and down. " Kenny's been wanting to face him for, um… forever!" Rukia smiled down at the younger pink haired girl.

" Well, I hope he has fun."_ Of course I don't! Ichigo would get hurt…_ " But I'm afraid I'll be gone while they…play. Bye!!" Rukia smiled and left. Yachiru pouted.

" How come no one wants to see Kenny play?"

-----------------

Aww…! Thanks to those that actually reviewed! You make me want to continue the story! (Smiles happily) I wonder if that was an appropriate ending, though… Oh well!

R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Decision

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi all you peoples! Thank you SO MUCH to all those reviewed!!

Sky Shark X2 (I guess everyone besides her is afraid to die…?)

m-chan12311994

Alice001 (Why thank you!)

Sesshomaru Dogdemon (Thanks for the review! This isn't my first story, just first Bleach story)

Alucius (YAY FOR CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU!!)

And last but not least: karkashan!!!!

YAY!! R&R!! (Winks) **cotton candy…!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

" Kukaku!! Where are you?" Ichigo was screaming into the air. Most of the spirits just stared at him in annoyance.

" Stop." Chad put a hand on the substitute shinigami's shoulder. " We are friends with Soul Society. We have no need to barge in like that."

" He's right, Kurosaki." Uryu shifted his glasses. " We can enter through the gateway unharmed. Besides, they recognize our reiatsu."

Ichigo scowled. " Alright. Fine."

--------------------------

The captain of the eleventh squad sniffed the air and grinned.

" This reiatsu seems familiar." His grin grew wider as he recognized it. " Well, well. Looks like Kurosaki Ichigo has come back to play."

" Seems you've been waiting for him for a long time." Ikkaku said from the shadows. Bells jingled as the captain turned around.

" That's right. I hope he hasn't forgotten someone named Kenpachi Zuraki."

" Yay! Kenny's gonna go play! And I get to go watch him!" Yachiru jumped onto his shoulder. " Let's go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia frowned. With Ichigo here, where would she go now?

" Why am I even running?" She mentally cursed at herself. " Why WHY WHY?" She nearly skidded to a stop, but couldn't and ended up falling. She got up and began rubbing her knees. " Ow…"

" To think you stopped because of a simple scratch." A voice came out behind a tree. Rukia whipped out her zanpaktou.

" Who's there?" She turned around, trying to sense the reiatsu.

" Relax. It's just me." Yumichika grinned. " Why, Kuchiki-san! What, may I ask, are you running away from? The way you did it was not beautiful."

" Shut up and go clip those feathers off." Rukia glared.

" You are just like your brother, glaring so well!" He hopped off the tree he was sitting on. " And for your information, these feathers make me look beautiful."

" You're an obsessed idiot." Rukia scowled and got up. " I could easily kick your ass."

" You need bankai for that. I've heard you've accomplished it. Tell me, is that just an ugly rumor?" The man flicked his dark hair off his frail face.

" Be quiet." Rukia glanced at her sword and began to walk again.

" Wait! Where are you going?" He took a step forward. Rukia turned around and smiled slightly.

" You just gave me an idea. If you see Ichigo or one of his friends… tell them they will not find me here." She used a flash step and was gone, leaving leaves to rustle in her wake.

" To leave in that manner… It was dignified but not beautiful." Yumichika sniffed.

--------------------------

" Have you seen Rukia Kuchiki? Have YOU seen Rukia Kuchiki? Kuchiki Rukia? Have you seen her? Her name is RUKIA of the Kuchiki family, from the thirteenth squad? Jeez, DAMNIT!!" Ichigo cursed. Shinigami shook their heads at him, not knowing what he was actually doing.

" You know, you COULD go ask the thirteenth squad captain instead of rampaging around Sereitei." Uryu pointed out. Ichigo turned around quickly.

" I-I knew that!"

Unfortunately, his neck was red.

------------------------------

" Rukia… She left. Captain Hitsugaya ran into her and told me of her request not to be sent to the real world for a while." Ukitake finished another paper and put on top of a stack.

" WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!" Ichigo groaned. Chad grabbed Ichigo's arms to try and prevent him from running off and punching Toshirou.

" Remember, Ichigo. This was Rukia's choice. Not his." Uryu pushed his glasses up.

" Um… Do you know where she might have gone?" Orihime gulped. The thirteenth captain shook his head.

" But, if you don't mind, give this candy to Toshirou!"

---------------------------

Yeah, yeah. I know that cliffie sucked. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes!! Forgive me?? OOH!! I know!! I can make it up to all you guys by making the next chappie longer!! So Read and Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Decision

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI!! It's another update!!! Thank you SO MUCH ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!! YOU ALL GET COTTON CANDY!! X3 ALL YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL FUZZY INSIDE!!

To those who pity Orihime, I don't blame you. Though I prefer IchiRuki, she's a sweet little girl, so I'm going to guarantee this very second she'll come out happy!! R&R!!

----------------------------------------------

Though Ichigo didn't know where Rukia was going, Rukia didn't either. So after some thinking she decided on going back to the real world to ask Urahara for help. Though he always seemed neutral, he was on the good side, so whatever he did would probably be for the best. The gateway had luckily already been opened for some other shinigami, so she went with them, saying it was okay with her captain to go back. A hell butterfly flitted in front of her as she tried to keep back tears. " No human emotions allowed." She muttered.

" I'm sorry. Did you say something?" The man in front of her turned around. A thick mustache covered his mouth, but Rukia could still hear him.

" No." She walked ahead.

The man stroked his mustache. " What a strange, strange girl."

--------------------------------------------

" This way, Kenny!"

" Do you even know the hell where we're going?"

" Aww, don't be so mean!!"

-----------

Ichigo slammed his fist down onto the ground.

" Damnit! She's GONE!!"

" At least she was here…" Chad said. Ichigo growled.

" It was hard enough with that Kenpachi guy and-" He stopped, feeling a huge spiritual pressure pushing on him.

" Someone called?" The man grinned, his zanpaktou resting on his shoulder. To the opposite of the sword was Yachiru.

" Yay! Kenny kept going the wrong way!"

" What? You're the one who was telling me where to go!" The man turned his head angrily, bells jingling.

" Oh be quiet…" The pink haired girl turned away in embarassent.

" Anyways, Kurosaki. We have a fight to finish." He grinned, shifting to a fighting position. Ichigo glared.

" I don't need you to get in my way now. I have to do something." He got up and began to walk away. Kenpachi turned red.

" Don't you dare walk away you little-!"

" Stop it, Zuraki." Byakuya entered the clearing. Orihime's breath caught.

' **If he finds out… I'm going to die, aren't I?' **She gulped. The Kuchiki's eyes did not run over her, and she let out a breath of relief.

" What? Why do you get the fun?" Kenpachi rolled his eyes, annoyed by the other captain's arrival.

" I never said I would fight him, though I am very tempted to." His stone glare turned over to Ichigo, then to Orihime. " You are his girlfriend, are you not?" Both of them shook their heads cautiously.

" Enough with this talk!" Kenpachi began to release his spiritual power.

" Stop it! This is a command!" Byakuya glared at the 11th squad captain.

" Fine, fine." He put his zanpaktou away. Byakuya turned to Ichigo.

" If you find her, you are not to say anything that will confuse her or hurt her in any way. If you do I will not hesitate to kill you." His glare showed he meant business, and his hands twitched over his zanpaktou. " Alright…?" Ichigo agreed hesitantly.

" I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san." Orihime lowered her head and began to leave. As the foursome left, Kenpachi turned to Byakuya.

" What the heck was that for? You completely ruined my chance to fight with him!"

" Be quiet. You can fight him some other time." Byakuya turned around.

------------------------

" WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS CANDY!?"

I wonder if you can guess which captain said this…

XD

------Time for a flashback lol…------

" You need bankai for that. I've heard you've accomplished it. Tell me, is that just an ugly rumor?"

------- End extremely short flashback----

" Urahara-san…" Rukia said before the man went back inside.

" Yes, Kuchiki?"

" Thank you for the idea, but I must ask you not to tell Ichigo or his friends that I came here, or where I am going." She lowered her head. The man chuckled.

" That, Rukia-san, is up to me." And with that he shut the door to the shop. Rukia lifted her zanpaktou and stared at it for a while.

" Please help me…

Sode no Shirayuki."

-----------------------------------

" Are you sure she's here?" Uryu turned to Ichigo, who shrugged.

" Going to Urahara seems sensible, right? Where else would she go?"

" I don't know…" Chad's voice remained sturdy as they entered the shop.

" Ah! Welcome back!!" The 'proud' owner of the store tipped his hat down and grinned sheepishly. " I hope you buy something before you leave!" His back faced the group.

" Have you seen Rukia?" Uryu stepped forward. " Ichigo had a hunch she would come to you for help." Orihime stared at her feet nervously as Chad… well, who knows what Chad's always doing underneath that hair of his, being the usual emotionless guy? Ichigo frowned. There was an akward silence for a moment, and then he turned around, his eyes barely showing.

" No."

-----------------------------------------

… WELL, did ya like it? Once again, Bleach is not mine, though I did that in the first chapter… I wonder if that was a suitable end for this chapter? Oh well. Please review! I have tons of ideas for this story…!

If you have questions, (Because I know my story is confusing…) then you can ask me and they WILL be answered!! (I think)


	5. Chapter 5

The Decision

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOOOT!! YOU GUYS ROCK!! Lol. I won't update on the weekends most likely, so if I do it would be a miracle… hmm… Thanks for the reviews. I would say something, but I'm WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too lazy. But PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M ON MY KNEES!! (Points at knees that are on the ground)

READ, MY GOOD PEOPLE!! READ AND REVIEW!! For those who are thinking why Urahara lied, well, the answer is: NO SPOILERS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

--------------------------------------

" What?" Ichigo stopped. His breath caught in his throat. The man grinned and tipped his hat.

" Like I said. She hasn't been here. Most likely she's running, or gooning over bunnies, or…" He turned, looking at Ichigo straight in the eye. "…Maybe she's gone off to train.

-------------Okay, moment of truth everyone-------------

Rukia slipped her zanpaktou out, and held it in front of her. The whole sword gleamed, the sun reflecting off of it. She sighed, and decided to try once more. If Ichigo could do it, she thought, surely she could. She swallowed, and gazed at her zanpkatou once more. Then, large amounts of spiritual energy poured out, as Rukia tried to prevent herself from fainting.

" Bankai!!"

---------------Did I fool you? ---------------

Uryu turned his head sharply.

" Ichigo." He said. " This reiatsu is-"

" Rukia!" Ichigo turned and ran out the door, trying to detect where it was coming from. Orihime ran after him, followed by Chad and Uryu. Kisuke grinned.

" I wonder if she's accomplished it yet? She'll probably run or fight, depending on which." A black cat slinked around his legs and closed its eyes.

" She's probably done it, judging on the amounts or spiritual energy." It licked its paws. Urahara grinned.

" What are they talking about?" Jinta asked Tessai. The large man hit him on the head.

" Don't ask!"

----------------------------------------

Rukia gave a relieved smile and put her sword away. She was about to leave, when she felt large amounts of spiritual pressure, all that she recognized. Her breath caught in her throat. " It's Ichigo! And the others!" Rukia turned her head, looking for another exit, wondering why she was even running. She ran into someone. Looking up startled, she saw Shinji.

" Come. I have a place you can hide."

------------------------

I have stopped! DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN!!!

Rukia already knows about the Vaizard, okay? Or at least in this story…? I don't know. Is episode 156 out yet?

-------------------

" Who is this shinigami? I thought I told you I hated them!" Hiyori pointed, scowling.

" Relax. She needs a place to hide, and this is the perfect place. Right, Hachi?" Shinji turned his eyes on the large, pink haired man.

" Y-yes! Right away!"

-------------------

" Damnit! I lost her trail!" Ichigo stopped. Uryu, Orihime, and Chad also skidded to a halt.

" I can still feel her…" Orihime muttered, fiddling with her fingers. They all turned to her.

" You can?" Chad asked. The redhead nodded. She began to walk. Corner after corner, they all followed her. Finally, they stopped at an old, abandoned building. Ichigo stared.

" The Vizard?" His voice was clearly shocked. Orihime put her hand through the shield and slipped in. Then she lent her hand to Uryu, who took it and passed through. The process repeated. The shield was smooth, and felt like water. Ichigo ran in, his eyes burning with fury.

-----------------------------

" He's here." Hiyori grinned. Rukia groaned in frustration.

" What am I going to do?" she took out her zanpaktou.

" Are you really planning to fight them? Aren't they your friends?" Shinji asked. Rukia gulped and held her zanpaktou tighter.

" Yeah. I know it's probably not the right choice, but I cannot face them right now. I guess…" She looked down, unsure. At that minute, Orihime burst in, followed by Ichigo, Chad and Uryu.

" Kuchiki-san!" The girl started, but stopped as she saw the sword move ever so slightly.

" Please… don't." Rukia's eyes wavered slightly. Ichigo frowned.

" Rukia! Why are you running?" He demanded, walking towards her. She backed away.

" Don't come near me." Her voice cracked, but she didn't care.

" Rukia, I'm stronger than you. I could take you by force, but I don't want to hurt you." His eyes looked straight at hers. He was dead serious, but she was as well.

" You think it will be that easy?" Rukia's voice stayed steady.

" Well, I have bankai and you don't…" Ichigo tilted his head. " Doesn't that say enough?"

" Don't be so quick to talk, Berry-chan!" Mashiro grinned. "She's got bankai!"

" That's impossible. Bankai takes at centuries to master, plus another ten years to master. She has had no time at all, nor experience." Uryu stepped up. " The only exception is Ichigo."

" Don't underestimate me." Rukia warned.

" Rukia, I mastered it in two days, but it's only been one. You couldn't have-" Ichigo started.

" I said DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!" Rukia shouted.

" Rukia-"

" BANKAI!!"

------------------------------------------

It was short for a REASON! I felt the bankai part would be a good cliffie. If you want to see what my idea of Rukia's bankai is, REVIEW!  
If you like this story, REVIEW!!

If you like ME, REVIEW!!

If you put this on faves, PLZ REVIEW!!

If you put this on alert, PLZ REVIEW!!

If you are READING this, PLZ REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

The Decision

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi!! I'm thinking of changing the title, any suggestions?

Oh, I'm so sorry for all the confusion!! I guess I should have put up this part of the story up sooner, huh? Again, I'm SOO sorry! I didn't know that… well… You know! Hopefully, this chapter will explain a lot!

I'M SO SORRYYY!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT, OH, NEVER MIND!! But please, don't shove the fact it's out of order into my face, okay? If you don't I would really appreciate it!! I'M SO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amongst the ruins of a building, a desolate wasteland perhaps, it was dark. There was no moon to lighten the place, except for a small light that flickered inside two collapsed walls. Inside the musty air, six people and a dark silhouette sat on the ground, or rather, six creatures and a shinigami. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Wonderwice, Tousen, Gin, and… what's this? A new arrancar?

" So what did you do to that shinigami girl?" Grimmjow grinned.

" I replaced her. Simple gathering of spirit particles can imitate anything, color, and emotion. Good thing something was distracting her, or it might not have been that easy."

" I still cannot understand how Aizen-sama was defe-" Tousen started.

" Shush. All that is over now. There is something more disturbing." The new Arrancar turned towards Tousen. Rukia, who was barely awake, strained her ears to hear their quiet whispers. " Somehow her original mind is conflicting with the clone, mixing up the orders I gave it." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

" As long as they all end up dead, I don't care." There was a silence, except for Wonderwice's muttering and swatting the nothingness of the air. Gin still had that creepy smile.

" I wonder how Aizen-sama managed to create you as he died." He mused.

" Shut up." The new Arrancar sighed. Its blonde hair shifted.

" You shouldn't be telling him that." Tousen pointed out. The arrancar shrugged.

" Yes, Sereikiseki. Be quiet." Grimmjow snorted. " It's not fair all our names are odd and you get named by Aizen-sama."

" Grimmjow, don't be hasty." Ulquiorra warned. " Ichigo will end up dead from the clone's work, I'm quite sure of it."

" And you were always Aizen's little pet. The one he trusted." Grimmjow shot back. Rukia mentally made notes of what she had heard, but panicked as well.

'_So that means… My clone is trying to kill Ichigo?'_

-----------------------------------Hoped that explained a lot… -------------------------------------

Spirit energy flowed, and it was so strong Ichigo, his friends, and even the Vizard had to throw up their arms against the tremendous power. Ice flew out, covering the entire basement floor. The smoke cleared, revealing a large flower made of ice floating above Rukia. Suddenly, she flashed blue.

" What's happening?" Her voice was distorted as she raised her hands, dropping her zanpaktou. Ichigo stopped.

" Rukia?"

" ICHIGO, RUN!!" This time, it was definitely Rukia's voice. Her whole body seemed to flash, and the ice blossom shattered.

" Kuchiki-san!" Uryu and Chad stepped forward.

" GO!!" Her voice was distorted once more. " GO BEFORE-" She stopped. Her body just stopped and she turned back to normal. Her hair floated gently. " Go before I KILL YOU!" Rukia whirled around, her eyes red and her zanpaktou in hand.

" Rukia?" Orihime watched in horror. " I-is that you?"

" It's a clone!" Uryu shouted out in realization. " This can't be Rukia! She- it's made out of spirit particles!" They all gazed on in something between a mix of wonder and horror. Rukia's body flashed once more and dark red energy began to pour out.

" You discovered what I am, huh?" Its voice sounded something like a hollow's but ringed out. " That's too bad. In a second you'll end up dead."

" B-but that means Rukia is captive? Or-or maybe it's an inner hollow?" Ichigo shouted. Chad grabbed his arms.

" Ichigo! We have to get out of here! The clone's going to bring down the building!" The Vizard was already gone, and only the five of them were left there, standing in the basement.

" Okay." Ichigo's voice sounded hoarse, but he followed his friends out of the building. They managed to escape, but the building collapsed nearly right after they exited. Shinji stared at them creepily, grinning.

" Wow. It took you that long to realize it?" He grinned. Ichigo spun around, holding Zangetsu at Shinji's throat.

" Where is she?" He demanded.

" We don't have her." Mashiro tilted her head. " We only know what it was."

" Too bad, now we're going to find another place to hide." Hiyori grumbled. " Damn shinigami." Reluctantly, Ichigo sheathed the zanpaktou, but still seemed as if he would kill Shinji any minute.

---------------------------------------------

" Well, that was a failure." Sereikiseki muttered. " The clone destroyed itself. Too bad this shinigami girl's memory doesn't go along with it. What a waste. Now we're actually going to have to go dirty our hands."

" Now that's more my style." Grimmjow got up. " Let's go turn them into road kill."

" A bad idea." Ulquoirra said. " If we wait, they'll destroy their selves."

" But just sitting here is boring!" He complained.

" I agree with both of you." Gin grinned. (Then again, how do we tell?) Sereikiseki sighed.

" Very well. I suppose it's time to release the shinigami."

" No way! Your ability gives me an idea!" Grimmjow laughed cruelly. " Now, come here and listen carefully…"

------------------------------------------

0.o really short, but I tried to put this up to stop confusion… But then again all the other chapters are really short. Will you all forgive me? PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

The Decision

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww… Still sorry for all the confusion. NUUUUUUUU FORGIVE ME!!! (Sighs) I'm such a horrible author… FORGIVE MEEE!! PLZ! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!! ANYTHING!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" She's not here, Ichigo. We have to start tomorrow." Chad said. The substitute shinigami sat sprawled onto the ground, panting.

" No, she has to be here!" He moaned. " She has to!"

" She was probably kidnapped." Uryu adjusted his glasses.

" Well then, " Ichigo got up again, more determined than ever. " We'll just have to find her!" Orihime stood in the background watching this all miserably, then began to walk home. " It's all my fault, isn't it?" She whispered to herself. Her hairclips flashed, and Ayame appeared.

" Please don't say that!" She said gently. " You did nothing wrong! Rukia made a choice that you could not do anything to change." Orihime wiped a tear away.

" But now Kurosaki-kun's upset and I feel… helpless. Again!" She felt her vision become blurry as tears began to pour. Shun-o, Lily, Tsubaki, Baigon and Hinagiku all appeared in front of the girl as she entered her house.

" Cheer up! You can't let one thing ruin your life! And besides, none of it was your fault to begin with!" Shun-o smiled widely.

" Yes it was! If I weren't alive, then Kuchiki-san wouldn't be gone!" Orihime swallowed. Tsubaki rolled his eyes.

" Shut up, women. None of it was your fault, so stop whining. Besides, if you hurt yourself, we'll heal you whether you give the command or not." (They probably can't do that, but just say they can for the sake of the story! Can they…?) Orihime wiped away another tear and smiled weakly.

" Besides," Lily flew up. " If you wait, that special person you've been waiting for will find you!" Orihime smiled again, this time a lot more confidently.

" Right! Thanks, you guys!"

-----------------------------------------------

Rukia landed unevenly on the ground, panting. She was covered in bruises and blood, scratches covering her whole body. She nearly collapsed, wondering how it was that she was too weak to resist them. Rukia held up a hand.

" Damn, this gigai." She muttered. He managed to limp to a nearby bench. She had VERY clear orders, and she knew if she didn't obey…

----Flashback---

" _Well what if I don't want to!" Rukia demanded. Obviously it was more of a statement then a question. Grimmjow laughed cruelly._

" _You wouldn't dare, little shinigami. Trust me."_

" _Why would I ever trust you?" Rukia spat. Sereikiseki raised an eyebrow. Her blonde hair fell to the front, but her mask remained out of sight, covering only the back of her head. _

" _What would we DO?" Did you already forget what happened earlier? I could easily clone them, cause confusion, everything. And you've forgotten that's not the beginning of my abilities you little midget!" She grabbed Rukia by the neck. " Now, little girl, your orders are simple."_

_Rukia's indigo eyes widened._

---End Flashback---

As much as she wanted to resist, she was too weak to try to defeat them. Rukia had no choice but to listen to the Arrancar.

" Ugh…" She tried to lift herself, but failed miserably. Blood began to leak out from under her hand. A large, stinging cut on her palm prevented her from doing anything. Not able to bear the pain, she fainted.

" Rukia?"

-----------------------------------------------------

" Oh, good! You're up! Finally! I was getting bored of waiting, you midget." Rukia felt something poke her. It was a little hesitant at first, but then it felt harder… and harder… and finally…

" WHO'RE YA CALLING A MIDGET?" A hand shot out to grab Jinta by the shirt.

" Waaahh!!" Jinta yelled out loud, trying to free himself.

" EVERYONE QUIET!!" Tessai entered the room. Rukia winced and let the red haired boy fall as her hand reached to support herself. A sharp sting from touching the table reminded her of the cut. Rukia sat down rubbing her head. Urahara and Ururu entered.

" Well, well! Look who's back! Ichigo was worried sick about you!" he grinned. Ururu knelt down and began wiping her wounds.

" It's an awful lot of blood…" She whispered. Rukia sighed.

" Thank you."

Wait.

Did he say…?

Was it…?

" ICHIGO!" She bolt upright and despite the pain she shoved on sandals and ran out the door.

" What in the world is she doing?" Urahara asked in fake wonder.

" Why won't you tell us what's going on?" Jinta whined.

" Quiet!" Tessai bonked Jinta on the head. Ururu just stared after Rukia.

" Idiot."

------------------------------------

I wonder how many more chapters I should put up… Anyways, I'm going to start a new Naruto story! It's gonna be called Black and White! SasuSaku, if you're interested you can check my profile.

OMG I'M SO SORRY!! I BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS!! PLEASE!!


	8. The VERRY short ending

The Decision

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most likely the last chapter because I get bored with my own stories quite quickly… Feh, I'm pathetic, aren't it? T.T

I dun own Bleach.

Sorry for not updating! I forgot this story existed…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia bolted past another person, growling. She could feel his spiritual energy now, stronger then ever. Then, all of a sudden she-

" Rukia!" Ichigo's eyes widened. " Is that you?" Rukia skidded to a stop and slowly turned around. She still had some scratches.

" Ichigo… I need to tell you something…" She started slowly. Ichigo grinned.

" You're back! Rukia, listen, I-"

" Ichigo! They're coming to kill you!" Rukia broke down. " You have to leave, now!"

" Who?" Ichigo scowled, confused.

" The Arrancar! I'm not supposed to tell you, but I need to! They want… they're coming… they…" Rukia fainted.

" Rukia!" Ichigo caught her seconds before she hit the ground. " I… I love you…"

The alleyway was empty, with the exception of one girl, who saw what had just happened, and slipped away.

Orihime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sereikiseki growled.

" DIE!" She leapt out of the shadows with her zanpaktou raised above her head. Ichigo snapped to attention and raised Zangetsu to block it.

" You're the one that hurt Rukia, aren't you?" He growled.

" Why yes, my dear." The arrancar cackled. " Who else would have done it?"

" Getsuga Tenshou!" The orange haired boy materialized his Hollow mask and swung his blade. Sereikiseki was thrown back, and Ichigo took the time to set down Rukia. The raven-haired shinigami slowly opened her eyes.

" Ichigo…" she muttered. Ichigo twitched.

" She's here. If you talk, you'll probably just distract me." He hissed.

" Her mask…" Rukia grinned slightly. " Ichigo, just cut her hair."

Ichigo whirled around, just in time to capture the Arrancar's blade.

" Too easy!" (Yes, Ichigo. I am horrible at battles, so this shall be too easy!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime ran. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as it was away from those two. She liked Rukia… Rukia was nice. And Ichigo had captured her heart. Why couldn't she bring herself to be happy for them? Gulping, more tears streamed down her face.

" Orihime?" Uryu asked. " Is that you?"

" Oh… Uryu-san…" She sighed.

" Are you okay?" The Quincy asked, concerned.

" Yeah." Orihime answered quietly. Uryu frowned.

" No you're not. What in heaven's name happened?" And so, with many tears still falling, Orihime blubbered out what happened.

" I… I just don't know why!" She gulped.

" It's okay to cry now." Uryu said awkwardly. He didn't really know how to deal with girls, and Orihime was no exception. " If you just wait, you will definitely find that special someone, who will love you right back." He pat her on the back.

" Uryu…san…" Orihime cried out. " I just… but… I can't… anymore!" She threw herself onto him, sobbing wildly.

" Orihime…" Uryu frowned. " Don't worry. It's not the end of the world. Besides, you just have to be patient." He nodded encouragingly. " I'm still waiting, too. You'll find him someday, the boy who will be by your side. Really, just wait."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the same time that Uryu said these words that Ichigo finished off the Arrancar and ran up to Rukia.

" Are you okay?" He asked, breathlessly.

" I should be asking you that!" Rukia scolded, and began healing him. " You are going to faint at this rate!" Ichigo grinned.

" I have you don't I?" Rukia colored slightly.

" Of course."

" Then I'll be fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow… Crummy ending… T.T Plz don't get mad at me!!


End file.
